The Birth of the Kippens
by Hyergrind
Summary: After saving Mittens from a gang of alley dogs, Bolt went into a coma for 8 months and 3 weeks, but in the meantime something truly wonderful happens to Mittens and after Bolt wakes up, a new chapter will begin for both of them!
1. Chapter 1: The Alley Fight of The Date

'Oh come Bolt!'' said Rhino ''Are you gonna ask her out?'' ''Yes I Am'' said Bolt ''But am just afraid of her saying no.'' ''What?!'' said Rhino ''You are afraid of her saying no to you?'' ''Yes'' said Bolt ''Bolt, who saved her from the hound?'' said Rhino ''You did.'' said Bolt ''And you.'' said Rhino ''So ask her out OK?'' Bolt sighed and said ''Fine, I will ask her out!'' and with that he leave the lounge ''Go get her Bolt, I will know that you will be be awesome at it!'' said Rhino ''Thanks for the comment'' said Bolt sarcastically.

Ever since Bolt began his new life with Rhino and Mittens, he had fallen in love with Mittens, even though she wasn't a dog, but Bolt still loved her very much and tonight was the night, that Bolt was going to ask Mittens out on a date with him, but Bolt was too afraid to ask her out, but after that talk with Rhino, Bolt felt much better. Later that day he found Mittens in the hallway, licking herself ''Uh Mittens?'' said Bolt nervously ''What is it?'' said Mittens turning around to face him ''Well'' began Bolt ''I was hoping that you would like to go out with me tonight?'' ''Like a date?'' asked Mittens, Bolt sighed and said ''Yeah, like a date.'' and he looked down at the floor sadly ''Oh Bolt.'' said Mittens and she licked his cheek and then Bolt looked up at Mittens again ''Of course Bolt, I will go out on a date with you.'' said Mittens and licked Bolt on the cheek again ''Thanks Mittens'' said Bolt happily and he licked Mittens' cheek ''I love you.'' he said ''I love you too'' said Mittens and she started to walk and dragged her tail across Bolt's nose ''Pick up me at 7'' said Mitten fluttering her eyelids ''I will Mitty'' said Bolt ''Ha, haha'' laughed Mittens ''Oh you cheeky little doggie'' she said as she was walking along the hallway, but then she bumped into Penny's mother.(Penny was the owner of Bolt, Mittens and Rhino and her mother was named Rachel). Rachel picked her up and smelled her fur ''Pee-yee'' she said in disgust ''Mittens, you should take a bath right away'' and with that she took Mittens upstairs to the bathroom ''No'' screamed Mittens ''Anything, but water, Bolt please save me'' as Bolt was coming up the stairs ''Sorry Mitty, but you need to smell beautiful for our date'' smirked Bolt and went into Penny's room. ''Bolt, why you little...'' But before Mittens could finish her sentence, Rachel shut the bathroom's door.

At 7 Bolt came out of Penny's room, looking all smart with a little black bow tie around his neck and Mittens came out of Rachel's room, smelling beautiful and wearing a sparkling red bow around her neck, but she was now angry with Bolt ''Bolt!'' she growled ''Why you...'' but before she could finish her sentence again, Bolt did a cute dog face and Mittens sighed and said ''I wish I hadn't told you, how to do the dog face, but since you are now using it on me, I cannot be mad with you any longer''. Then she licked Bolt's lips ''Damn Mitty'' said Bolt ''You look so beautiful'' and he licked Mitten's lips ''Shall we go, my love?'' said Mittens lovingly ''Yes' indeed'' said Bolt and took one of her front paws.

Then they were walking through an alley and then Bolt knocked on a back door of a fancy restaurant and a cook opened the door and looked down at the couple, who were doing cute cat and dog faces ''Aww'' said the cook ''You two must be on a date? ''and Bolt and Mittens both nodded their heads , then he headed back inside and brought out platefuls of food for them to eat.

After eating their meal, Mittens said'' Damn, that was yummy Bolt.'' ''Thanks Mitty.'' said Bolt ''Well since we are alone, I think we should do the thing.'' said Mittens and walked up to Bolt ''What do you mean the thing?.'' said Bolt afraid ''Oh, You know.'' smirked Mittens and she kissed Bolt and so Bolt kissed back. Then Mittens pulled her mouth away from Bolt's ''Damn.'' said Bolt ''Mittens, you are one good kisser.'' ''Thanks Bolt'' said Mittens. ''Now let's go to the main bit!'' Bolt said ''Oh Mitty, You are seriously turning me on!'' and with that they started matting.

After that they were laying on their backs and out breath ''Damn'' gasped Mittens ''Bolt, you were so good at it!'' ''So good, that you want to have 1 more round or 2 of it?!'' he smirked ''Oh Bolt'' said Mittens ''I so want to have 2 more rounds of it!''and with that they had two more rounds of it and after them ''Bolt, that's enough, no more please?'' Asked Mittens ''You want Penny to get worried about us?'' ''No, I don't'' said Bolt ''Now, let's go home'' and he starting to walk, but Mittens went in front of Bolt ''Hey'' said Bolt ''What gives Mitty?'' ''Well'' smirked Mittens ''I just want to kiss you again''! and so she did.

But then Bolt saw a gang of Alsatians coming to forward them and pulled his mouth away from Mittens ''Mittens'' growled Bolt ''Get behind me now! ''Why?'' said Mittens, but then one of the Alsatians scratched her cheek ''Ouch'' screamed Mittens and ran behind Bolt ''Thanks for warning me'' ''You're welcome'' said Bolt and rounded his head to face the Alsatians again. ''Well, well'' said one of the Alsatians ''Look, what we have here?!'' ''Look's like a mix couple on a date, Max'' said another ''Yes you're right, Liam'' said Max who was the leader of the pack ''Leave us alone'' growled Bolt ''Aww look at that'' said Max ''This little white dog, really loves this kitty!'' and he smirked ''That's it'' growled Bolt and he jumped and scratched Max on the cheek ''Ouch'' said Max ''You shouldn't have done that'' he growled ''Get him, boys'' and they attacked Bolt and Bolt was biting and scratching them back. But Max went straight after Mittens ''Hello there, Kitty smirked Max, but Bolt saw this and said ''Mittens, No''. Then he jumped right at Max and scratched his other cheek ''Ouuuch'' howled Max in pain ''That, does it.'' he growled and said to Mittens ''Say goodbye to your boyfriend'' and he bit Bolt in the neck and started to sink his teeth into Bolt's neck. ''Leave him alone'' growled Mittens and she jumped at Max and scratched his right eye out ''OUUUCH'' howled Max in pain again and dropped Bolt right on the floor ''Why you little...''But before Max could finish his sentence, the cook opened the back door and said ''What is all this noise?!'' Then he saw Mittens, Bolt and the Alsatians, then the cook gasped and said ''Alley dogs, I hate alley dogs!'' and he took a butcher's knife and charged at the Alsatians ''Go away, get out of here'' he said angrily and the Alsatians did as they were told, but Max said to Mittens ''This isn't the last of you two seeing me!'' and with that he ran off with his pack.

Then the cook looked back at Mittens and Bolt and he picked up the now unconscious Bolt ''Oh no'' he said ''He is hurt pretty badly, I must phone The Animal Help Center right away, they will know what to do'' and ran back inside with Mittens right behind him and so the cook was inside, everyone else in the kitchen just looked at him ''Michael?'' said Mr Luther (who was the chef) ''Why are you holding an unconscious dog?'' ''Because he and his date were attacked by a pack of Alsatians and I chased them out'' said Michael, then everybody else saw Mittens.

''Oh, my gosh''said another cook ''she's a cat!'' ''There's a very weird couple''said another one. ''Well, Michael'' said Mr. Luther ''Since it's now closing time, we must call The Animal Help Center right now!'' ''Yes Chef'' said everybody else and they went back to work!


	2. Chapter 2: The Comase Wait

Michael put Bolt on a metal tablet and Mittens jumped on it and looked at Bolt sadly, Michael was also sad, Michael was the meat cook at the restaurant, that Mr. Luther owned and Michael had brown mustache and brown curly hair. Mr. Luther was small, had pencil mustache and was the chief of the Da Richaelo restaurant for 8 years and the other two cooks who talked, they were Dylan the soup cook and Frank the pudding cook. Then Mr. Luther called The Silver Lake Animal Recuse Center. ''This is Mr. Luther, chief of the Da Richaelo restaurant and got a badly hurt white dog and his partner,a cat and their names are...'' said Mr. Luther ''Michael, what are the couple names?'' and Michael looked at Mitten's and Bolt's name tags on their collars ''Bolt and Mittens'' Michael said ''Bolt and Mittens'' said Mr. Luther ''And they are not ours.'' ''Bolt. Ah I recognize that name. '' said Mr. Docks on the other line ''He was adopted by a brown hair girl named Penny 17 years ago''

''Then we must know her address and phone number'' asked Mr. Luther ''Yes, I do'' said Mr. Docks ''And it is...'' ''Yeah, good'' said Mr. Luther as he was writing on the address and phone number on a piece of paper. ''Thanks and when are you arriving here?'' said Mr. Luther ''2 hours'' said Mr. Docks and with that, he putted down the phone and put on his coat and got into his car and drove off to the Da Richaelo restaurant and when he arrived Mr. Luther gave Bolt and Mittens to him ''Should I call their owner right now?'' asked Mr. Luther ''Yes, you must!'' said Mr. Docks and Mr. Luther called Penny's home number and Rachael putted the home phone up. ''Hello, who is this?'' she asked ''This Mr. Luther, chief of the Da Richaelo restaurant and you're Penny, the owner of Bolt and Mittens?'' said Mr. Luther ''No, but I'm her mother and what's happened to Bolt and Mittens?'' said Rachael ''Unfortunately Bolt and Mittens were attack by a pack of Alsatians, but one of my cooks bravely save them from the pack'' said Mr. Luther ''Oh, deer'' said Rachael worriedly

''But not worry Penny's mother...what's is your name?'' said Mr. Luther ''Mrs. Forrester '' said Rachael ''Then 'Mrs. Michelson not worry, because Mr. Docks is taking them to The Silver Lake Animal Rescue Center'' said Mr. Luther '' The Silver Lake Animal Rescue Center'' said Rachael surprised ''That's where Penny got Bolt from!'' ''Yes, Mr. Docks told me so'' Mr. Luther ''I must tell my daughter'' said Rachael back to worriedly ''You do that'' said Mr. Luther and he putted down the phone and drove off back to The Silver Lake Animal Rescue Center while Rachel was telling Penny what have happened.

But Meanwhile Max and his pack were walking to a house quietly. ''Go,now''said Max and his pack did as they were told. Then Max walked through an opened front garden gate and also though a dog flap built into the front door and Max headed to the study room, where a man with short curly blonde hair and wearing glasses was throwing pins at old photos of Penny and Bold, then Max barked and the man heard him and around the black chair, that he was sitting on and the man was Edward Johnson, Penny's old agent, when Penny and Bolt were stars of a old superhero TV show. ''Ah, Max'' he said ''How was your night and your pack?'' and Max put up a thumb with one of his front paws, but then he saw the old photos of Penny and Bold and remembered him and his pack attacking Bolt and Mittens on their date. ''What's wrong, Max?''said Edward and he saw that Max looking at the old photos angrily. ''Wait a second'' said Edward ''Did you met Bolt?!'' and Max nodded his head. ''Did you kill him?'' asked Edward and Max shake his head. '' Was he with somebody else?'' asked Edward and Max nodded his head ''What's was Penny?'' asked Edward and but Max just shake his head again. ''Then, who was Bolt with?'' asked Edward and Max thought for a minute, then he licked Edward's check and did a cat pose. Then Edward gasped.''So, Bolt was with a mate and his mate was a cat!'' and Max nodded his head, then Edward looked back at the old photos and throw one final pin at them ''Max, the next time, you and your pack meet Bolt and his feline mate, I want you and your pack to kill his feline mate, but leave Bolt to me!''

At The Silver Lake Animal Rescue Center, Penny, Rachael and Rhino were waiting, then Mr. Docks walked out of the medicine room with Mittens. ''Where is Bolt?'' asked Penny sadly. ''Unfortunately Bolt is in a comas and I don't when he will back from it, then Penny crapped and Rachael came over and putted a comforting hand on her back ''Thanks, Mr. Docks'' she sadly ''For all you have done'' ''You're welcome'' said Mr. Docks sadly and so they all waited for Bolt to wake up from his comas, then 8 months later Mr. Docks tried to pull of Bolt's live line, but something was holding back and that something was...!


	3. Chapter 3: The Something is revealed

About 3 weeks later, Bolt was show signs of waking up. ''Good new'' said Mr. Docks happily ''Bolt is final waking up'' and Penny and Mittens went into the medicine room and saw Bolt waking up on a hospital bed. ''Bolt!'' said Penny happily ''Am, so happy, that you are final wake and she hugged Bolt and Mittens jumped on the bed and looked at Bolt and Bolt looked at her back. ''I think I should leave two you on your lone'' said Penny and she leave the room ''Hey, Mittens'' said Bolt lovely ''Hey, Bolt'' said Mittens lovely and they rumbled their noses together. ''So where are we?'' asked Bolt ''We are at The Silver Lake Animal Rescue Centre'' said Mittens. ''Oh'' said Bolt ''Then this place was the place that Penny adopted me'' ''Wow'' Mittens ''I asked you learn something new everyday'' ''So, what happened?'' asked Bolt ''Well''begun Mitten sadly ''After you attack Max, he said to me ''Say goodbye to your boyfriend'' and bite you in the neck and started to sink his teeth into your neck, but I attacked him and he dropped you and went for me, but then the cook saved us, but you were a coma for 8 months.'' '' ''So, what happened, while I was asleep?'' asked Bolt ''Well''begun Mitten again, but then the one of the medicine room's door slice opened. ''Mommy'' said a little voice ''Can we all come in and see our Daddy please?!'' ''A cause you all can'' said Mittens and Bolt looked shock at her. ''What?!'' she said ''You were... pregnant!'' he said and seven young pups came into the room and they were looking up at their shocked Daddy and wagging their tails ''Hello, Daddy'' said all of them and Bolt was very surprised and happy at the same time. ''H...H...Hello, my children'' said Bolt ''I think I should tell you, their names now'' said Mittens as she was jumping down from the bed and walked behind the pups. ''This one is Hannah'' she said, pointing to at the one with her green eyes and black fur, ''This one'' Mitten continued ''Is Thomas'', pointing to another one with blue eyes and dog/cat ears, ''This one is Amy'' Mitten continued again and was pointing to another one with brown eyes and white/black fur, ''This one is Simon'' Mitten continued a third time and was pointing to another one with light blue eyes and white fur, ''This is Rob'' Mitten continued a fourth time and was pointing to another one with orange eyes and dog/cat ears, ''This is Samuel'' Mitten continued a fifth and was pointing to another one with light eyes and white/black fur, ''And finally'' Mitten continued a finale time ''This is Ethan and he was the one who said ''Can we all come in and see our Daddy please?!'' and was pointing to another one with black eyes and both dog/cat ears and white/black fur. ''Wow'' said Bolt still shock ''I ask you do you learn something new everyday!''.Then come along Rhino rolling tidy in his hamster ball.''Bolt'' he said ''Thank God, You are finally awake, because these (pointing at the seven pups) have been driving me crazy, CRAZY I tale you!'' ''Oh, really'' said Bolt hilariously ''Well'' Begun Rhino ''They always rolling me around the house and I' am sick and tided of it. ''Oh, Mr. Seriously over here'' said Ethan and other pups laughed and Rhino said '' How dare you call me that, you ungrateful pup!'' and with it he rolled out of the medicine room ''So, Daddy, when are you coming out of The Silver Lake Animal Rescue Centre?'' asked Thomas ''Well, Tom'' said Bolt ''Hopefully today, because since I known I'am a father now and I would love to learn more about all of you!'' pointing to his children and then came in and looked at Bolt's neck ''Your neck is looking fine, Bolt and it looks like, your children want you home today'' he said ''Well he can return home today!'' and the pups were jumping around happily.

Then at Penny's house Bolt was bonding his children ''Well, Daddy'' said Hannah ''I the oldest and Ethan is the youngest'' ''Yeah,right'' said Ethan ''So, Daddy, its true, that you were a star of superhero TV show and you believed it was all real?'' ''Yes, I did'' said Bolt ''I believed everything was real in that TV shown, even my superpowers, but the producer decided to put a cliffhanger in one of the episodes because someone from The Internet was going to fire everybody in the studio, so when Penny was''kidnapped'' by , I thought it was real too, but when I was in the real world for my first time, everything was so difference, but then I met three pigeons who used to grave their food to your mum, because she was an alley cat and since I thought my superpowers were still real, I thought she was an agent of Dr. Calico, but then I was dangling her from my mouth to a busy road under a bridge that I was standing, she saw my name tag and it said ''Hollywood'', so she showed a map, of where the waffle shops were, she took me to back Hollywood and on the way, we met your Uncle Rhino and he was a huge fan of me and joined the journey and your mum showed and taught to be a real dog, but I still believed that my TV show life was still a little bit real, but I returned to Hollywood, they replaced me, but they were doing the finale, the fake me was so scared, that he run over a naked candle and started a fire and I run into the studio and rescued Penny and her mother said to her agent ''WE Quit!'' and I never him again.'' ''Wow!'' said Rob ''So, was him, the reason, that you, Daddy never saw the real world in the first place?" ''Yes, he was the one'' said Bolt ''And if he did let me see the real world, my life would be very difference and all of you would didn't been born, but anyway give your daddy a hug!'' and his children all hugged him ''We all love you Daddy'' said all of them ''I love all of you too'' said Bolt and hugged them back!


End file.
